Science Attuned Physiology
The ability to be altered, powered and/or created by science. Scientific equivalent to Artificially Enhanced Physiology. Opposite to Magically Enhanced Physiology. Also Called *Artificial/Synthetic Physiology *Artificial/Synthetic Lifeform Physiology *B.O.W. Physiology *Bio Weapon Physiology *Bio Organic Weapon Physiology *Experiment *Experimented Physiology *Product of Science *Science Altered Physiology *Science Powered Physiology Capabilities The user is altered, powered and/or created by science. Their specific physiology can be the result of scientific experiments whether proven successful or abortive, the improbable consequence of scientific accidents will. Their original physiology can be either altered through genetics (mutations), drugs, cybernetics or radioactive waste which may allow them to morph into an artificial being, one powered by scientific energies. The resulting traits and abilities vary greatly between users, can be controlled or not, and may be seen as either a gift or a curse. Applications * Body Modification/Customization * Decelerated Aging, Semi-Immortality or Immortality * Dermal Armor * Enhanced/Supernatural Condition * Enhancing Mutation * Infection Empowerment * Regenerative Healing Factor * Weaponized Body Techniques * Chemical Mutation * Drug Usage * Electricity Mutation * Evolution * Genetic Mutation * Mutation Inducement * Quantum Mutation * Robotization * Temporal Mutation Variations * Artificial Godhood * Artificially Enhanced Physiology * Bionic Physiology ** Extraterrestrial Machine Physiology ** Transcendent Machine Physiology * Bionic Surrogacy * Chimerism * Clone Physiology * Disease Mimicry * Elemental-Mechanical Physiology ** Electro-Mechanical Physiology ** Pyro-Mechanical Physiology * Frankenstein Monster Physiology * Homunculus Physiology * Hybrid Physiology * Empowered Physiology (Rational Only) ** Homo Superior Physiology * Mutant Physiology ** Monster-Infused Mutated Physiology ** Superior Mutant Physiology * Non-Human Physiology * Power Suit ** High-Tech Exoskeleton ** High-Tech Symbiotic Exoskeleton ** Symbiotic Costume * Physics Powered Physiology * Technorganic Physiology * Weaponized Body * Zombie Physiology Associations * Artificial Life Creation * Artificial Martial Arts * Artificial Physiology * Meta Science * Scientific Entity Physiology * Science Manipulation * Superpowered Physiology Known Users Gallery Cartoon/Comics Clancy Bug.png|Dr. Animo has a hand in Clancy's (Ben 10) insect mutation. Kevin E Levin (Mutated).png|Kevin Levin (Ben 10) often takes on the form of a monstrous, chimeric fusion of aliens when he absorbs energy from the Omnitrix/Ultimatrix. File:Cybersix.jpg|Cybersix (Cybersix), created by Doctor Von Reichter. Barry Allen, the Flash.jpg|Barry Allen/The Flash (DC Comics) Captain Atom Anti-Magic.jpg|Captain Atom (DC Comics) Quisp (DC Comics).jpg|Qwsp (DC Comics) is powered by super science properties from the Fifth Dimension Klyzyzk Klntplkz (DC Comics).jpg|Klyzyzk Klntplkz (DC Comics) is powered by super science of the Fifth Dimension… Lkz (DC Comics).jpg|Lkz (DC Comics) JJ Thunder and Thunderbolt.JPG|Thunderbolt (DC Comics) is powered by super science of the Fifth Dimension Batmite2.png|Batmite (DC Comics) is powered by super science of the Fifth Dimension EGG-FU.PNG|Egg Fu (DC Comics) Ultimate_Man.png|Ultimate Man (DC Comics) Computer_Tyrants_01.jpg|Computer Tyrant/Mr. Starr (DC Comics) Brainiac_New_Earth_001.jpg|Brainiac (DC Comics) Brainex.jpg|Lex Luthor (DC/Justice League) Lexiac.jpg|Lexiac (DC/Justice League Unlimited) Colossus (Marvel).jpg|Colossus (Marvel Comics) Kaine Tarantula.jpg|Kaine (Marvel Comics) as the monstrous Tarantula. 441249-kree super.jpg|Kree (Marvel Comics) HulkSmash.jpg|Hulk (Marvel Comics) 350px-Acotilletta2--Red Hulk transformation 600px.jpg|Red Hulk (Marvel Comics) 1250192-1233329 red she hulk 1 super.jpg|Red She-Hulk (Marvel Comics) Shehulk038 cov.jpg|She-Hulk (Marvel Comics) File:Spider-Girl MC2.jpg|Spider-Girl (MC2/Marvel Comics) inherited her spider powers from her father. Spider-woman-avengers.jpg|Spider-Women (Marvel Comics) The Amazing Spider-Man.jpg|Peter Parker/Spider-Man (Marvel Comics) gained his spider powers after getting bite by a radioactive spider. Bleeding Edge Armor suit-up 01.jpg|The Bleeding Edge Armor (Marvel Comics), unlike any armor before it, is stored in Stark's bones, and can be assembled and controlled by his thoughts. Wolverine_WeaponX__01_KubertCover.jpg|Wolverine (Marvel Comics) Wade Wilson Deadpool.jpg|Wade Wilson/Deadpool (Marvel Comics) gained his healing factor and enhanced strength after being experiment on by the Weapon X Program. Claws By Sabretooth.jpg|Sabretooth (Marvel Comics) gained enhanced strength from his son, Graydon Creed and Adamantium claws from the Weapon X Program. Brain.jpg|The Brain (Pinky and the Brain) is a lab mice who got his genes spliced giving him enhanced intelligence. Snowman.jpg|Derek (Static Shock) in his monster form. Tantrum.jpeg|Tantrum (Static Shock) Tamra Lawerence (Static Shock).jpg|Tamra Lawerence (Static Shock) in her beast form. Onyx (Static Shock).jpg|Onyx (Static Shock) Carter TMNT 87.jpg|Carter (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 1987 TV series) can transform into a yellow skinned creature with super-strength due to exposure to Mutagen. Super Mutant Turtles.jpg|The Ninja Turtles (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 1987) in their super mutant forms. Powerpuff girls characters.jpg|The Powerpuff Girls (The Powerpuff Girls) are a mixture of sugar, spice, and everything nice, along with a special ingretient called "Chemical X". Liquid Metal Mandy.jpg|Tim Scam (Totally Spies) created a liquid metal substance called "Scamlar", it replicates peoples DNA whomever it touches, this also includes organic constructs, regeneration and immortality. Stitch (Lilo and Stitch).jpg|Stitch, A.K.A. Experiment 626 (Lilo & Stitch), an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba who's prime objective is to destroy anything he touches. Angel Lilo & Stitch.jpg|Experiment 624 (Lilo & Stitch) is an illegal genetic experiment who is design to turn good experiments back to bad ones. Agent Orange Wildstorm.jpg|Created by the FBI, Agent Orange (WildStorm Comics) is a super powered killing machine. Anime/Manga Misaka Worst image.png|Misaka Worst (A Certain Magical Index) is a unique individual clone of Misaka Mikoto created from the Third Season Project. Toaru Majutsu no Index E11 09m 55s.jpg|The Sisters (A Certain Magical Index) are collective clones of the original Misaka Mikoto produced from the Radio Noise Project Last Order image.png|Last Order (A Certain Magical Index) is the 20001st clone of Misaka Mikoto and the administrator of the Misaka Network. Nemu Kurotsuchi.jpg|Lieutenant Kurotsuchi Nemu (Bleach) is an artificial entity created from the Gigai technology and Gikon technology by Captain Kurotsuchi. Perfect Cell.png|Cell (Dragon Ball series) is a Bio-Android created by Dr. Gero to be the perfect weapon. Fullmetal Alchemist - 51 - Large 02.jpg|The lesser Homunculi (Fullmetal Alchemist) File:Nizō_merged_with_Benizakura.png|Nizō Okada (Gintama) completely fuses with the high-tech anti-aircraft bio-weapon, Benizakura. Sasuke.png|Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto) when he activates the Cursed Seal of Heaven. File:Jūgo's_Sage_Transformation.png|Jūgo (Naruto) in the process of mutating himself via his enzymes. Ororchimaru Test subjects.jpg|They were being experimented by Orochimaru (Naruto). Franky's Super New Bod (One Piece).gif|Modifiying himself into cyborg after nearly being killed, Franky (One Piece) gained cybernetically enhanced strength and a wide arsenal of artillery installed into his super body. Monster Chopper.jpg|Tony Tony Chopper (One Piece) in his ''Monster Poin''t form. Anime Absalom Infobox.png|Absalom (One Piece) after having surgical implants of different parts of animals. File:Gatasubal (Yu Yu Hakusho).png|Gatasubal (Yu Yu Hakusho) is composed entirely of a hybrid metal of combined steel and living cells, experiments of Dr. Ichigaki. Video Games FFDoc Chaos.jpg|Vincent Valentine (Compilation of Final Fantasy VII) in the form of Chaos. SOLDIER 3rd Class.jpg|SOLDIERs (Final Fantasy 7) are all infused with the cells of an extraterrestrial to enhance their own physiology. BehemothConcept.jpg|Joseph Bertrand III (Infamous) as an Infected… Behemoth Infamous.jpg|…in the form of the Behemoth. Albert Wesker Uroboros.png|Albert Wesker (Resident Evil) after absorbing the Uroborous Dark Jak.png|Due to being experimented on with Dark Eco for two years, Jak (Jak and Daxter) can transform into "Dark Jak". Dark Daxter.jpg|Daxter (Jak and Daxter) can transform into "Dark Daxter" due to further exposure to Dark Eco. Sonson MvC2.jpg|Sonson (Marvel vs. Capcom 2) can temporarily take on a more monstrous monkey form. Harab_Serap.jpg|Harab Serap (Metal Gear Acid 2) is one of many test subjects created by SaintLogic. DrM.png|Dr. M (Sly Cooper) performed some of his gene-splicing experiments on himself to become stronger. SA-X Monster.png|The SA-X (Metroid Fusion) in its monster form. 250px-Re Heller.png|James Heller (Prototype 2) Alex mercer.jpg|Alex Mercer (Prototype) TSR Shadow.png|Shadow the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) was made to be the Ultimate Lifeform. BiolizardArt.png|Biolizard (Sonic the Hedgehog) Xion the Unborn.jpg|Xion (Bloody Roar) in the form of the Unborn. Live Television/Movies Olvikan.jpg|Richard Wilkins III (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) in the form of the snake demon Olvikan. Mohinder's_rash.jpg|Mohinder (Heroes) slowly transforms into an insect monster. Jurassic_world_indominus_rex_v2_by_sonichedgehog2.png|Indominus Rex (Jurassic World) Cadence Monster.jpg|Cadence Nash (The Troop) is a human/Blood Thrasher hybrid, and can assume her Blood Thrasher form at will. Darkman.jpg|Peyton Westlake (Darkman) Category:Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Almighty Powers Category:Enhancements Category:Science Powers Category:Physics-Based Powers Category:EM waves-Based powers Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Mimicry Category:Physiology Category:Molecular Manipulation Category:Electrical Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Cosmic-Based Powers Category:Spatial Powers Category:Cellular Manipulation Category:Creation Category:Conceptual Powers Category:Empowerments Category:Galleries